


Nothing Special

by polarispluie



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happy birthday to our sunshine boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarispluie/pseuds/polarispluie
Summary: Just a quick little something for Eliott's birthday.





	Nothing Special

Eliott’s never been big on birthdays. Sure, he had a couple of parties when he was a toddler up until he was about eight, but after the initial excitement of presents and having so much cake that you get sick, it gets repetitive. He much prefers getting a kiss on his cheek from his mother and a comforting squeeze to the shoulder from his father as they tell him a quick, _Happy birthday_ , then continue to set the table for breakfast as any other day.

So yeah, he likes to treat it as any other day. With Lucille, she never saw the point in making an effort since she knew he wouldn’t particularly care. She’d make sure to be extra nice to him on that day and that was as far as she went.

With Lucas though, it’s different. When he told his boyfriend when his birthday was, Lucas’ face lit up. Eliott watched as Lucas started rambling about what kind of cake to get him and a small gathering of friends. Seeing Lucas like that, he couldn’t tell him that he doesn’t like or care for his birthday. He’d put up with it, if it meant seeing Lucas smile the way he was.

On the day of his nineteenth birthday, he woke up to a thumb gliding across his cheekbone. He let out a soft sigh and cracked his eyes open to see a soft smile on Lucas’ face.

“Good morning.” Lucas lifted his head a bit and placed a kiss on Eliott’s forehead, receiving a blinding smile in response.

Eliott’s voice was still groggy with sleep as he mumbled out a, _Morning,_  stretching with a wide yawn before settling back.

Lucas brought their foreheads together and began to stroke the nape of Eliott’s neck, “Happy Birthday.” Eliott smiled and moved to kiss Lucas, causing the latter to move back, a crinkle of his nose and furrow of his brows taking over his features.

“Uh, no. We have morning breath, we’re  _not_ gonna be that couple.” He brought his hand up and covered Eliott’s face, pushing it away. Eliott grunted and slapped Lucas’ wrist.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I believe it’s my birthday. So that means I get to do whatever the hell I want, babe.” He rolled over on top of Lucas, who squeaked in return, and connected their lips, licking into the other’s mouth, hands wandering lower, starting his morning off exactly the way he wants.

The rest of the day passes fairly quickly, Eliott works on a project for one of his classes and Lucas tidies up the apartment for when everyone arrives later. Every once in a while he’ll ask Eliott if he wants anything, kissing his temple when all he receives is a shake of the head.

Everyone arrives at the apartment in the evening, each person bearing gifts, Manon carrying a cake. Eliott receives a hug or a kiss from every person, getting jumped on when they wish him a happy birthday.

It’s not as much as he expected, there was music played and everyone talked, he opened his presents and thanked everyone profusely for everything.

At one point, Lucas came over and placed an obnoxiously bright red birthday hat on his head. Really, these things deserve to be _burned._

“Lucas, I’m not wearing this.”

“Shut up, you’re keeping it on.”

“This is so ugly, what the fuck.”

“It’s your birthday you have to wear it.”

“ _Baby_.”

“ _Eliott_.”

He keeps the fucking thing on.

When it came time for the cake, Eliott was sat in a chair, everyone gathered in front of him in a semicircle. Lucas carried the cake and began to sing, everyone joining in slightly out of tune, it was one of the best things Eliott had ever heard.

Lucas flashed his smile full of teeth when he was done and held the cake out to his boyfriend, “Happy Birthday, baby. Make a wish.”

And fuck, fuck Eliott is so in love with this boy. The one who pulled him out of the dark. The one who made it known that Eliott wasn’t alone anymore. The one who made getting out of bed worth everything. The one who loves  _him_ in return.

Eliott looked around the room at all his friends, turned his eyes back to Lucas’, smiled a soft smile, and blew out his candles.

When they went to bed after everyone had left, Lucas pressed his back to Eliott and caressed the arm that was draped across his waist, “So, birthday boy. What did you wish for?”

Eliott huffed out a laugh and kissed the back of Lucas’ neck, “Well if I told you, it wouldn’t come true would it?” He could _feel_ Lucas roll his eyes.

“That’s dumb, you’re dumb.”

“There’s still 2 minutes of my birthday left, you really want that to be the last thing I hear on my nineteenth birthday?” Lucas shrugged. Elliot tugged him closer and tighter to himself, resting his nose in the messy hair and inhaling, “It was nothing special.”

Because it wasn’t, it wasn’t special. But to Eliott it would mean the world if this particular wish had come true.  _I wish everything could stay like this forever_.

Eliott kissed the crown of Lucas’ head and let out a soft sigh, “I love you.”

The clock reads 11:59.

”I love you too.”

The clock strikes midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> You can't tell me it's not his birthday even if they didn't acknowledge it.
> 
> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr @ [polarispluie](https://polarispluie.tumblr.com)


End file.
